Untitled
by Macchatorte
Summary: —you're a miracle to me, miracle to me, let me tell you this. Karena aku mencintaimu; sangat.


**A/N : Simple Drabble :"D For Copic Challange. /yey**

_Hal terakhir yang dapat kuingat adalah gelap yang panjang dan tak pernah berkesudahan, seperti aku tengah tenggelam dalam dunia yang sepenuhnya hitam._

Tak bisa. Kembali terjaga, oleh bising suara rintik hujan yang terdengar sayup-sayup. Kelopak mata yang terbuka, kelereng hijau milikku menyipit kala terang memasuki retina mataku. Aroma khas memasuki indera penciumanku, sangat khas. Dan hal yang kulihat pertama kali kala mata telah terbiasa oleh terang adalah kemeja putih, lengkap dengan jas hitam yang tidak memiliki lipatan sedikitpun. Begitu rapi, khas dirimu—Rivaille Ackerman. Begitu pula dengan aroma kayu khas yang kerap kali membuatku ingin tertidur dalam dekapmu.

Menolehkan kepala, aku hanya bisa menarik ujung bibirku naik ketika mendapati pintu putih kayu coklat itu. Dengan kayu coklat sebagai meja, dan lantai marmer khas, dengan lamat tercium aroma antiseptik khas rumah sakit. Bukan rumah sakit, hanya kamarku. Membuatku mengernyitkan dahi dan menemukan kelereng abu-abu itu menatapku. Bertemu pandang dengannya. Yang masih setia mendekap jemari tanganku, kepalanya tertunduk sejenak sebelum kembali menatapku.

"Rivaille-san,"

Ujung bibirku kembali tertarik. Tubuhku bergerak lemah—beringsut mendekati sosok kekasihku yang masih berada disebelahku. Lengan kekarnya bergerak, mengalungkannya di pinggangku yang entah mengapa terasa begitu hangat. Tawa kecil meluncur keluar dari bibirku sebelum aku memutuskan mengikuti langkahnya—mengalungkan kedua lenganku pada lehernya, meletakkan wajahku pada ceruk lehernya dan menarik nafas untuk sekedar menikmati aroma tubuhnya.

"Rivaille-san..."

Bibirku bergerak, melisankan nama lelaki yang ada dalam pelukanku. Nada suara yang entah mengapa membuatku mengernyit—mengapa begitu rapuh? Mengapa begitu sarat akan rindu yang menyeruak? Yang entah mengapa, kurasa basah dibagian dada—Diana Rivaille-san memutuskan menyembunyikan rupanya—pada baju hijau rumah sakit yang sudah kerap kali kugunakan. Aroma kental antiseptik kembali membuatku mengernyit. Aku tidak suka tempat ini, tidak ada satupun hal yang membuatku senang ditempat ini. Hanya mimpi buruk yang terus menerus menghantui malam-malamku disini.

Sebelum bertemu dengan Rivaille-san—malam malam itu rasanya begitu berat untuk kulalui.

"Hn,"

Ah, kau menjawabnya. Menggelengkan lemah kepalaku—memutuskan untuk menikmati momen-momen yang kurasa sangat jarang ini. Kapan lagi aku bisa melihat kekasihku yang kadang seenaknya sendiri dan sangat individual ini bermanja padaku? Rasanya membayar Armin dengan seribu ensiklopedia pun takkan cukup, bukan? Senyum jenaka terlukiskan diwajahku—bagaimana kabar Armin dan juga Sir Erwin? Sudah dua bulan aku tidak bertemu dengan mereka.

Deru nafas yang begitu teratur; kau tertidur, bukan begitu Rivaille-san? Dua kelopak mata itu menutupi abu-abu yang tadi menatapku—tersembunyi, namun kerap kali aku merasa sesungguhnya dia masih bisa memandangku. Tenang, damai—pulas dalam buai bunga tidur. Membuatku kerap kali ini menggelitik, namun kuurungkan melihat lingkaran hitam dibawah mata kekasihku ini. Rasa bersalah menyusup kehatiku.

"Maaf," Lisanku lirih. Hanya saja, aku merasa ingin menyebutkan permintaan maafku; tak apa walau suaraku lantas hanya sayup terdengar, sepersekian detik kemudian hilang, membaur bersama udara sekitar.

Sudut bibirku kembali terangkat naik, membentuk senyuman yang kali ini tidak disertai apapun. Hanya cinta dan kasih sayang untuknya. Jemariku mulai menyusuri wajah tampan milik kekasihku—mulai menyisir rambut hitam miliknya yang selalu tertata rapi. Aroma khas kayu kembali memasuki indera penciumanku, dan membuatku merasakan tenang. Bibirku kembali mengulas senyum saat bibir kekasihku melisankan kata.

"Eren..."

Tergelitik. Rasa apa ini? Perutku rasanya bagaikan telah melepaskan beratus ratus kupu-kupu untuk terbang. Senyumku kembali merekah; pendek dan sayup—hanya untuk membaur kembali dengan udara. Menyusuri wajah tampanmu—aku mengakuinya, aku memiliki kekasih yang tampan bukan? Haha—hei, aku merindukannya. Jemariku menari—mengusap wajah itu berkali kali. Hingga rindu berhenti, hingga rindu tak lagi menyeruak. Walau kurasa mustahil.

Tak nyaman, bergerak lagi—dengan tetap perlahan, mengangkat tubuhku yang masih terbalut selang infus—sedikit agar mata hijauku dapat memperhatikan wajah rupawan dengan mata hitam yang bersembunyi di balik kelopak mata itu. Lantas, perlahan, aku memajukan tubuh. Mataku terpejam—mengikuti perintah instingku, ketika bibir milikku mengecup pelan dahimu. Mengirim rindu, menumpah kasih sayang, memberikan segala yang kupunya selagi aku bisa. Kemudian, memerhatikan rautmu yang masih pulas dalam tidur.

"Selamat tidur,"

Kecup kecil pada rambutnya. Ah, aroma yang kelak akan dia rindukan.

"Rivaille-san,"

Kupangkas habis jarak antara diriku dan dirimu—rentang yang kini hilang sudah. Menyisakan diriku—yang bergelung nyaman di dalam dekapanmu, turut mengalungkan kembali lengan balik lehermu, kembali mencerukkan wajahku pada ceruk lehermu; kembali bernafas dalam aromamu. Aku menempelkan wajahku; di dadamu, mendengarkan alunan detak jantung yang teratur. Ujung bibirku kembali tertarik, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk memejamkan mata. Berucap doa agar kita berdua, diberi waktu yang lebih lama dari sekedar selamanya untuk tetap terus berdua saja.

Kesadaranku hilang, sepenuhnya. Di dalam gelap tak menentu, kembali aku menunggu hidup seperti apa yang akan kuterima jika mataku dibuka—paksa, oleh kenyataan, juga sang pemain takdir—bukan lagi detik detik menuju buai mimpi dalam aroma khas miliknya.

_i'll be on your side, forever more—  
>—you're a miracle to me, miracle to me, let me tell you this.<em>


End file.
